


four x realisation

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, akaashi is love confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi finds himself feeling a strange feeling during his third year of high school.</p>
<p>It takes him four times to realise what that feeling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four x realisation

**Author's Note:**

> "four x realisation" is supposed to be "four times realisation", the "X" being the multiplication times in math. 
> 
> ha. ha. ha...
> 
> also it's the number "4" because that's bokuto's jersey number :D
> 
> anyway, enjoy some bokuaka fluff because i am tRASH for these two

The first time Akaashi feels it is during the first volleyball practice that they have without Bokuto.

He feels like something is missing, out of place. Like the atmosphere wasn't so lively, so energetic like it was supposed to be.

Like a bright light had been cut from the team, and he had to replace that bright light so he could continue leading in Bokuto's place.

But Akaashi knew he wasn't a great captain, more importantly, he wasn't Bokuto Koutarou.

 

* * *

 

The second time Akaashi feels it is when Bokuto calls him when it's nearing their exams.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!" He says into the phone, and his raspy and excited voice rings through Akaashi's ear, echoing in his head.

His heart feels warm and fuzzy, and butterflies swarm his stomach, and his chest feels light.

He knows he's missed Bokuto, his senpai, his best friend, but he didn't know that missing someone could cause such euphoria.

Akaashi didn't know that he was in love.

 

* * *

 

The third time it happens, Bokuto visits volleyball practice, and Akaashi is the happiest to see him- despite not knowing it himself- and the rest of the team could see joy leaking out of his smile and eyes.

"Bokuto-san," his voice breaks, and Bokuto laughs and laughs and laughs, before hugging Akaashi.

"I missed you, Keiji," Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi tensed, his heart soaring to places he didn't know and his brain not functioning right.

"Bokuto-san, I-" his cheeks were flushed- he knew it well- and he hoped that Bokuto couldn't hear his pounding heart.

Bokuto just smiled at him, a small mischievious glint in his eye, mixed with a bunch of other emotions Akaashi couldn't seem to recognise.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Akaashi feels it, is when Bokuto shows up at his door, smiling and joyful and laughing at Akaashi's shocked expression.

It was the day before Akaashi's graduation, and Bokuto had decided to surprise his kouhai.

"Akaashi!" He yells, tackling the younger boy and the pair fall to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs and emotions.

"Bokuto-san, at least let me close the door," Akaashi says, slightly annoyed, but the owl-haired man just ignores his words, and his golden eyes stared straight into Akaashi's murky green ones, making the black-haired boy flush a shade of light pink.

Bokuto giggled, standing up and helping Akaashi up to his feet. He closes the door for him too, before looking around Akaashi's tiny dorm that he'd been staying in since he was a first-year.

They sit down beside eachother at the dining table, looking through the window that was situtated in front of them.

Akaashi feels his heart race as Bokuto inches closer and rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder, the environment peaceful as they both stare out the window that showed the stars in the sky and the city below.

Akaashi suddenly feels a callused, rough hand slip and fit perfectly in his own on the table, and he tenses, cheeks growing warm and shying away from his senpai.

He hears the small chuckle that escapes Bokuto's lips, and he squeezes his kouhai's hand gently.

They sit in silence for a moment, before Bokuto moves and sits upright, and turns to face Akaashi.

"Akaashi, please look at me," he says, and the boy complies, finding himself staring into Bokuto's shimmering golden orbs, full of so many emotions he wish he knew.

"I... I miss you a lot when I'm at college," Akaashi can tell his best friend is blushing heavily as he speaks, and he laughs softly at the sight.

"And um, well, I... I like you, K-Keiji," Bokuto whispers the last bit, and Akaashi feels like his heart is going to explode, and the butterflies are going to consume his stomach.

He feels his head spin with a light, fluffy feeling mixed inbetween, and his gaze just so happens to land on Bokuto's lips.

He finds himself having no control over his body as his hands raise and wrap themselves around Bokuto's neck, and as his senpai tenses and relaxes into the kiss, as they share the precious moments and euphoric feelings in their locked lips, Akaashi finally realises the feeling that he's felt all the four times.

They pull apart, and he sees that Bokuto's golden eyes have the same emotions in them as last time, except that he recognises the other ones now.

There was a small mischievious glint in Bokuto's eyes, mixed with a hint of admiration, a pinch of joy, and a whole lot of love.

A whole, whole lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave some feedback ^ - ^


End file.
